yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PurpleGroovyDolphin/Yogscast Tekkit Fanfic
Introduction Strange things were happening. There wasn't any explanation to these events. Maybe out of pure spite and evil or just a coincidence. Nobody knew except from one person. Everyone was questioning their trust in each other. These events fired up more disagreements and arguments between the citizens of Minecraftia then ever before. Everyone wanted an answer. I have more of the story written but I wanted some feedback before I continued. Do you want more? Part 1 Missing machinery, stolen supplies and broken buildings, just to name a few of the unfortunate but recurrent affairs. Hannah had been making an owl and went back to her underground lair to condense some more materials and she came back to find her sculpture destroyed and different coloured wool blocks waiting to despawn. Duncan had just come back from Honeydew Inc, his emerald pickaxe broken after a weeks worth of mining. After rummaging through his crystal chests he found all his emeralds had gone missing, supposedly stolen. Sjin had placed a pump and was about to hook it up when Sips being a magnificent bastard got stuck in a hole and Sjin went over to have a good laugh and help him out. When Sjin reappeared the pump had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Part 2 Everyone was talking at once. Hannah: Why is all our stuff disappearing?.. Nilesy: Give us answers Sips: What are you doing you big dummy? Sjin: All our sh!ts gone, explain that, eh? Simon: CALM THE F*** DOWN!!!! Lewis: Just because Duncan is good at Tekkit doesn't mean he has the answers to everything. Duncan: Thanks guys. Now has anyone got any ideas who it is? Civilians from all over the map had gathered to discuss the bizarre yet annoying circumstances at Duncan's castle. Everyone was sat round a large oak table. Gamechap: Well, I say it's rather peculiar that these things are happening, old boy. Silence had fallen. You could now hear the water dripping through the ceiling from the floor above. Sjin: Rythian Lewis: Bl00dy hells bells you're right! Martyn: You're having a giraffe. Why would it be Rythian? Minty: Because he has always wanted to get back at Duncan and Sjin for destroying the old server. Strippin: Why would he want to do that? Duncan: Because he's a moaning, backstabbing little- Sjin: Duncan, that is what started the previous war you don't want it to happen again then Rythian can have more against us, do you? Duncan(mumbles in shame): I guess not. Simon: So what are we going to do? BOOM! A huge EXPLOSION shook the land. Hannah: Christ on a bike!! What the hell was that??!! Want more? Part 3 Earlier before the EXPLOSION. Rythian(mumbling to himself): Its all Duncan and Sjin's fault that I've been depressed. All their fault that I've lost Zoey. I just wish she would come back. Rythian sees in the distance the town of Newpool and the sight of Zylus and Daltos. Zylus: Well I'm the King of Holland, Hannah said so. Daltos: Well I'm ....I'm ..... I'm the Mayor of Newpool. Zylus: No, you're not, you killed my mother, my bunny and my tuna sandwich. Daltos: And? Rythian: Looks like these noobs could be pulled down a peg or two. Back at Duncan's castle. They hear screaming. Someone shouting as if in pain. Nilesy: That's ...... that's Zylus. Strippin: And........Daltos. Duncan: Quick everybody to Newpool! There is a sudden mad rush for the exit and people start flying, running, minecarting, any travel possible to get to Newpool. Lewis gets there first. The first to see the catastrophic sight. As the others arrive gasps of horror and surprise can be heard. There is a huge crater where their small town, population of two used to be. Nilesy's pool is ruined. Water is flooding everywhere. Zylus and Daltos lay in the deepest crevice of the crater muttering words and breathing frantically. Nilesy runs down next to Zylus and starts to cry. Strippin rushes to Daltos and kneels by his side. The others make a tight circle round them both. Nilesy: Zylus, please you can make it. I know you can. Zylus: I'm sorry we never paid for the pool. You have been a great mate. Nilesy: Its okay bro. Just hold on. Hang in there, please, for me. Zylus: I'm sorry but that is something I cannot do. I will never forget you. Zylus' voice trails off as his face goes white and his pulse stops. Nilesy(cries/shouts): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hannah places her hand on Nilesy's shoulder and tries to comfort him as he breaks down in to sobs. Daltos whispers his last words to Strippin. He closes his eyes and wheezes and then stops and his pulse also gone. A single tear forms and dribbles down Strippin's cheek. Benji goes over and gives him a hug. Strippin: He was a great man. Everyone else is stood in silence. In shock and still trying to understand what the hell has just happened. Muttering starts up between each other, trying to figure out who could do such a thing. Martyn(mutters to Toby): Whoever did this better have a good reason or I'm going to shove my sword up their arse. Toby tries to hide a giggle. Lewis(speaks rather quietly): Who would've done it, Simon? Simon: I dunno but we'll catch the bastard. They all heard footsteps behind them and turned around to look. There was a figure stood on the horizon. When everyone saw who it was they knew he was only person who could've ever thought of something so horrible. For some reason I felt really proud of this part and I have no reason whatsoever why. Hmmm Part 4 Sjin: Well we meet again at last. Sjin gave an evil stare. Duncan: WHY RYTHIAN? WHY ZYLUS AND DALTOS? Lewis: WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU? Lots of shouting started, insults and accusations against Rythian for he was the one, everyone knew, had set off the nuke. Nilesy(still sobbing slightly):Why Rythian? They didn't deserve it. Strippin(tears in his eyes):They were good people. What did they do? There was silence. Rythian: You didn't do anything Strippin or Nilesy, nor did Zylus or Daltos. But Sjin and Duncan did. Lewis: Oh for God's sake, Rythian. Your still dwelling on that one. Minty: Sjin and Duncan have allied and have agreed never to do it again. Simon: How come we have all started the new server and had a laugh and forgotten and forgiven the past and you haven't, eh? Rythian: Maybe you didn't care for all your great buildings and creations but I did. Martyn: They've given an apology what more do you want? Rythian(mutters to himself): Zoey. Short part but have a lot written but it may not go out for a few days as BT are fiddling with our internet connection to try and fix a problem as I said on a comment somewhere that the internet connection at my house gained diahorrea. So internet my be up and down so might post might be in a couple of days time. Category:Blog posts